


Subtle Teasing

by bishnuneo



Category: Doctor Romantic 2, 낭만닥터 김사부 2 | Dr. Romantic 2 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishnuneo/pseuds/bishnuneo
Summary: A one shot: where Seo Woo Jin and Cha Eun Jae got caught red-handed amidst their steamy session.
Relationships: Cha Eun Jae/Seo Woo Jin, Seo Woo Jin/Cha Eun Jae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Subtle Teasing

The mirror and the shower screen were all fogged up. It was snowing outside, yet the air in the bathroom had heated up by ten folds. After a month of separation since Eun Jae had to leave for a medical course in San Diego, they were so elated to finally be back in each other’s arms. No words were needed to express how they both had longed for one another. Woo Jin was practically abusing Eun Jae’s lips with endless deep kisses, his hands already traveling from the nape of her neck, down her chest, across her flat stomach, before finally stopping right above her hips. He pulled her closer to him, causing Eun Jae to gasp from their skins slapping without any piece of barrier.

Eun Jae lightly pushed Woo Jin away as she desperately tried to catch her breath. He then proceeded to leave soft kisses on her shoulder, grazing his lips against her neck, thus triggering a familiar sensation below.

**“I miss you.”** Woo Jin confessed, his voice shaken. **“The next time you need to travel, I swear I’ll come along!”** He added. The month apart had made him ache so bad, he didn’t even want to imagine going through the same ever again. Eun Jae only hummed, her mind could barely function when Woo Jin’s touches on her body were too intoxicating. Slowly, he leaned in, their lips almost touching for another kiss when the doorbell rang. 

Woo Jin mentally cursed the uninvited guest, _out of all times…_ **“Leave it.”** He sternly said before continuing his attack on Eun Jae. Eun Jae was going to brush it off but the doorbell rings went on for a good two minutes, followed by some loud knocks. Pushing him away once again, she then told, **“might be something important. Go get the door!”** Woo Jin groaned. He was so annoyed, but seeing how Eun Jae refused to advance until he answered the door, he had no choice but to step out of the shower. _The earlier we handle this, the quicker we can get to the deed!_ He tried to calm himself. 

Opening the door hastily, Woo Jin was surprised to find Dr. Jung waiting. **“Oh Dr. Jung! What brings you here?”** He asked, trying to sound as normal as possible. The ER doctor scanned Woo Jin’s appearance, his hair dripping wet and he had a towel wrapped on the lower half of his body.

**“Sorry to disturb you, Dr. Seo! I came to return your phone, you probably accidentally left it on your desk when you rushed home just now!”** In Soo replied, explaining the reason for his visit. **“Thought you would need it in case of emergencies at Doldam since it’s snowing.”** He continued.

**“Ahh, thank you Dr. Jung! Sorry for all the trouble though.”** Woo Jin said sheepishly, he felt sorry for cursing him earlier on. **“Not at all! Sorry for interrupting your shower too.”** In Soo said with a laugh. He was about to bid goodbye when he heard a female voice calling out for Woo Jin. “ **Babe, who is it at the door?”** Woo Jin froze, and seconds later, In Soo caught sight of the feisty Cardiothoracic Surgeon of Doldam. His eyes widened in shock while Eun Jae stopped in her tracks upon realising Dr. Jung’s presence. She was only dressed in her bathrobe, her hair equally wet as Woo Jin’s.

**“Didn’t know you were here too, Dr. Cha! Were you just back?”** In Soo asked casually, trying to make the situation less awkward. **“Ahh, yeah I- just returned this morning. Just here to d-drop off some s-souvenirs for Dr. Seo, I should be leaving soon too!”** Eun Jae stuttered nervously, immediately regretting for giving such a lame excuse.

Woo Jin laughed awkwardly, causing In Soo to join in the laughter as well. **“I’ll make my move now then. See you tomorrow, Dr. Seo and Dr. Cha!”** In Soo bowed, winking suspiciously at Woo Jin in the process.

As soon as In Soo left, Eun Jae started screaming frantically. **“Oh my gosh! I can’t believe Dr. Jung had to see us in this state?! How can I face him tomorrow?!”** Woo Jin found it cute that she was stomping her feet when she was embarrassed. **“Babe, calm down, okay? It’s perfectly normal for two adults to have a relationship like this, you know?”** His comment totally wasn’t helping at all.

**“Hey, Seo Woo Jin! I was supposed to be a cool and innocent surgeon. Now my image is ruined!”** Eun Jae yelled, grabbing a nearby cushion before she hurled it across the room. **“Haha, innocent?”** Woo Jin said mockingly with an eyebrow raised. Frustrated with Woo Jin, Eun Jae stormed off to the bedroom in a huff.

Woo Jin followed Eun Jae closely behind before he wrapped his arms around her and turned her around to face him. **“Shall I make you forget about it?”** He asked. Eun Jae pursed her lips and nodded slowly. Taking that as a cue, Woo Jin muttered, **“reset”** as he took her by the lips. The kiss started out slow but it quickly turned needy as Woo Jin fumbled to undo the knot on Eun Jae’s robe. He had initially planned for a slow love-making process but Eun Jae’s mewls and whimpers really messed up with his last bit of sanity, so the idea was instantly thrown off the window.

Countless rounds and highs later, they both finally dozed off out of exhaustion, their arms and feet entangled under the sheets.

__________

**“Babe, wake up! We’re late!”** Eun Jae’s eyes shot open the moment she heard it. Woo Jin’s already running to the bathroom to wash up. She tried to quickly hop off the bed when she felt a sore in her core. _Crap!_

Eun Jae strode across the room, picking up all her clothes to get dressed. Everything was there, except for her undies. **“Babe, I can’t find my undies!”** She yelled out. **“Then don’t wear one!”** Woo Jin yelled back. She wished she could knock him on his head, but they really didn’t have time to argue as their shifts were due to start in the next 30 minutes.

—————

  
  


The Doldam folks scrambled across the ER to prepare for an incoming TA patient. Kim Sabu scanned his surroundings looking for his two surgeons.

**“Nurse Joo, have you seen Dr. Cha and Dr. Seo?”** Kim Sabu asked when he saw the nurse passing by. **“Ahh, not yet, Kim Sabu. They’re probably running late today. Let me give them a call!”** Nurse Joo replied as she hurriedly walked to the counter, reaching out for the phone. The rest of the staff were already lined up by the door, waiting for the patient who was expected to arrive in 4 minutes.

**“I’m here!”** Woo Jin came running into the ER, swiftly slipping into his doctor’s coat. Eun Jae came right behind, half brisk walking.

**“Dr. Cha! You’re back! You look tired too, are you okay?”** Ahreum asked. **“Oh? Yeah- just a little jet lagged from the long flight.”** Eun Jae responded, her eyes darted towards In Soo who was chuckling softly. In Soo then tapped on Woo Jin’s shoulder as he said, **“you’re late today, Dr. Seo. Did you have a good sleep?”** Woo Jin almost choked on his saliva upon the question. He let out a nervous laugh, **“well, yeah- I guess?”**

The subtle teasing didn’t end there as Mun Jeong was quick to learn about the situation. He elbowed Woo Jin gently on his side. **“Do you need a bandaid?”** The bone doctor suddenly asked, earning a confused look from Woo Jin. **“You have a ‘mosquito bite’ here.”** Mun Jeong casually said as he pointed at the red swollen spot on Woo Jin’s neck. Eun Jae blushed so hard that she desperately wanted to dig a hole and bury herself alive. _What a nice way to return to Doldam!_


End file.
